The Real Authority
by JustAnotherRiceEater
Summary: What if Sookie's Heritage had more than meets the eye? Maybe M Rated in Later chapters.
1. Castle - Halsey

**Hey Guys! New Fanfiction. Okay so I haven't really updated my other stories (which are now, sadly, dead) because I didn't have any inspiration. After a few months of not updating them, they just got boring and I had to set them free! But now I kinda wanna write another fanfic. I am determined to finish this fic though and I don't want it to be cliche, like my other stories.**

 **Just to let you know I am terrible when I try to write like Lafayette.**

 **I have made a couple of changes to the plot for reasons:**

 **-Godric didn't die. After he infiltrated the Fellowship of The Sun, the Council got involved and they demoted the King of Texas because even though his sheriff was missing, he did not give any orders to send a search party. To the Council, they considered that this was irresponsible and cowardly. They observed Godric's actions and found that he had the potential to forward the cause for the American Vampire League and continue to keep all of Texas safe.**

 **-Sookie has never met Bill's maker, Lorena. Also Lorena isn't as much as a bitch in the show, she's still sarcastic and a little bit sadistic though. (This reminds me of me...)**

 **-I can't really talk about this one because it will ruin the whole plot.**

 **-Sookie can sing better than a nightingale. Listen to Halsey, that's what I basing her voice off.**

 **So without further ado! SOOKIE MAH FAIRY CHICK!**

 **MAKE MOMMA PROUD!**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD IT BELONGS TO CHARLAINE HARRIS AND HBO. LAST TIME I CHECKED I WASN'T RICH. PLEASE DON'T SUE. I AM BROKE. D:)**

 **Hey Gabi, if you are reading, HI!**

Eric Northman knew he had it coming.

His possessive-nature that connected him to Sookie Stackhouse had become his salvation. And his downfall. After a thousand years he always had his way with everything, with women, possessions, arguments and even in history. He had changed the course of history so many times that there were some minor flaws, he had even changed the evidence that connected all _vampires_ to the death of Adolf Hitler (Eric had drained him dry and put a bullet through his family's and his head, making historians believe that is was suicide).

But he always knew that there would always be somethings that he could not change. He could not change the fact that the love of his life had so much compassion and kindness to everyone whom she deemed fit. Even to those who did not deserve her kindness. He could not change the fact that she always had the natural instinct to become protective and tend of those who she loved, even if it resulted in her death. He could not change the fact that she was her. Everything about her, made him have the desire to yield and confess his eternal love for her.

But the Viking knew better.

He knew that if that information found itself in the wrong hands, that it would make her divine existence short-lived. He knew that the enemies that he collected over his many years of existence, would use her against him. To use his universe against him; he could never interfere with Sookie's life more than he should, he could not risk loosing any trust that she had found in his cold, beating heart.

3

Bill Compton was filled with so many emotions, that he could not comprehend the current situation.

He had always thought that Sookie was just a conquest that Eric had challenged him to. Bill had always cared for Sookie, but not so much that he should marry her. She had won him over and he could not understand how he could be so selfish to rid his Sheriff, his Sookie of happiness. He could feel a faint twinge of her despair, and he could not feel any guiltier.

After becoming King of Louisiana, he thought that Sookie would crawl back to him and he would be able to save her from Eric's flawed vision of Love. That he would be able to protect and save her just like how she did when the Drainer Duo have nearly drained him dry. Of course the first attraction was her scent and he believed that he stayed to procure her - but this was not the case. He realised that she had given all her compassion to him, near enough saved his life, so many times when he had only caused pain in hers. And in return her had protected her like a best friend, a father, a brother but all this was mistaken for infatuation.

He walk outside and began to get ready to apologise to Sookie. Before she was gone forever.

3

Eric could hear the burning of skin and the groans of pain outside.

His vampire instincts kicked in and he rushed outside, fangs bared in all their glory. But even a 1,000 year old _vampire_ cannot withstand the burning power of silver chains. Even though all his concentration was based on staying alive and healing he could over hear one of his captors on the phone

"... they will happily deal with him...Your greatness...Yes sir... _The Council_ is ready for them.

3

Being in an unfamiliar room after a capturing put Eric on high alert. Although the torturous pain of the silver chains were now non-existent, the void that Sookie had filled with her love was starting to open again - making Eric feel empty.

He was lying on a bed, a whole foot too small for him - his legs dangling on the end - and he was in some kind of confinement area, but from the brief overview of the sector, he could see that his kidnappers were determined to keep him locked up.

"Northman, I see your awake." A familiar southern drawl announced from another confinement sector.

"Where are we-" he was about to question, but was interrupted.

"Eric?" A familiar english tainted voice echoed throughout the room.

He turned to the enprisionment on his right-side, only to find-

"Nora? Min älskade syster . Är du okej? Varför är du här? (My Dear Sister. Are you okay? What are you doing here?) " His instinct was instantly put on the urge to protect _Godric's_ youngest progeny, like a brother to a sister.

"I am perfectly fine, my brother. We are at the mercy of the _Council_ now, brother. Be careful with your temper, I urge you. They will stop at nothing to harm you if the wrong idea is projected to them." Her eyes, expressive as ever, projected a sisterly worry for his life.

 _ **"Sheriff Eric Northman of Area 5 and King William Compton of Louisiana, the Council has requested a meeting with you. It is not optional and I urge you to not resist. The silver chains that are to be wrapped around your hands, are a safety precaution, do not attempt to remove them."**_ A muffled speakerphone voiced through and echoed in the room.

Two vampires and their human subordinates entered the room, the humans dressed in black attire that rivalled with an American SWAT member's uniform. Although then stood professionally motionless when they entered, Eric sensed that they had accepted this job freely and had not been glamoured.

Eric and Bill trudged side-by-side whilst being guarded as they followed them men to the Council. The two of them refused to speak with each other, both still angered that they had pushed Sookie away, and as they walked, every vampire silenced and their eyes turned to the two. The walk was silent, the marching of boots being the only sound that was made.

The squad reached two grey double doors and they were immediately opened, revealing the dinner table of the _Council_. A man with a balding brunette head and a well built structure sat at the head of the table, his face clearly not amused.

"Hello, I am called _Roman_ , and I am the leading representative of The Vampire Council. And you are..." his voice trailed off.

"Eric Northman."

"Bill Compton."

A smirk was suddenly plastered upon his face. "You two do not speak much, do yo-"

The doors slammed open.

"Sir, we have found that cause of their resentment and treason against the Council. Sir, this is Sookie Stackhouse, a _fae_. She is currently unconscious, but I am sure that she will rise in a few day-"

"My lady..." the _Council_ honoured Sookie, all of them on one knee, their heads bowed and right had resting on the floor, clenched. "The Council are honoured that you have once again graced us with your presence, after 500 years. Someone must heal her!" The man's fangs were suddenly dropped as he bit into his wrist.

"NO!" Eric roared, struggling under the pain of silver bindings. "SHE IS MINE!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL UNDERLING! I should damn you for putting claim upon the heiress of the Lord! She is your superior and shall be treated with respec-" he said, with his blood being splattered around, as he lashed around is great anger.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Sookie's head wandered around. "Eric? What the hell is going on?"

"My Lady Susannah... the Council bow down in mercy. These young underlings have not been educated to know of your important existence. We apologise for the pain our subordinates may have caused you, in attempt to retrieve you. They also have not been made known of your grace's power."

"What? Sorry, I think you've got the wrong gal. Ah ain't no royalty, well ah don't think so... hey let me go!" Sookie, who was covered in a jurassic flood of tears, was struggling to stop the panic levels that were about to overcome her. She squabbled between the two human guards, the two sat her down as gently as possible on the waxed floor.

Sookie stood up in an ungraceful manner; dragged herself to Eric and began clinging onto him for her dear life. She breathed into his shirt, breathing in home.

"I am so sorry, Eric. I didn't mean what I said the other night... I love you... so much..." Loose tears were beginning to seep through her shut eye lids.

"Sookie..."

The Authority watched in awe as the young fae confessed her love towards the vampire. They could smell, hear and feel the sincerity and heart felt comments she had directed to the Viking.

"Unchain Mr Northman. Our Lady has chosen him to become her lover and guardian. We shall honour out Lady's decision. Ms Stackhouse we apologise for our actions, I hope you will forgive us."

Eric was immediately unchained and he began healing as quickly as the silver had gone. Instinctively, the Vampire shielded Sookie and captured her lips between his. The kiss was filled with love and passion and a hint of lust, but the duo kept in line as they knew that they were being watched.

A withering cry came from the other side of the room, where Bill was kept. The southerner was covered in Eric's set of Silver chains, as well as his own. His skin burned and stung underneath the silver but most of his pain was centred around his true love and arch enemy together. A small growl erupted from Bill's chest and soon after a dozen pairs of white fangs were bared in intimidation.

"Hey, just let it go Eric. It ain't worth it." The golden goddess soothed his anger and began stroking and gently scraping he finger nails on the Viking's muscled arm. Eric's biceps were extremely toned and he growled as Sookie began teasing him.

The Authority, who had been attempting to analyse the situation before their dead eyes. The love that Sookie had previously given to Bill had obviously been given to Eric; apparently Compton was not happy with that. The look on his face even says so.

Ms Stackhouse tilted Eric's head to the side, to look directly into her eyes. His eyes bored into hers and he saw the pity and pleading in them, pleading him not to make the wrong choice. As if Sookie had glamoured him with her beauty, Eric conceded.

"My Lady, as you know of both these Vampires, what do you propose is the best sentence for Mr William Compton? As you have previously had given your love to him, we think that it is best if you are to decide what is to happen to his well being. Please choose wisely, as we know that you would."

Sookie was surprised that THE Vampire Authority, wanted her judgement to come first, but she thought about Bill's Sentence for a little while.

Sookie never loved Bill as she did Eric, but Bill still played a large portion of her heart and life.

Bill always kept her within a meters reach of the True Death . Bill nearly had her handed over to the Queen of Louisiana. She nearly lost all those dear to her because of him.

But without Bill, Sookie would have never met Eric. Without Bill, Sookie would have never met Jessica. Without Bill, she would still have been in fear of her Uncle Bartlett. Without Bill...

Her heart knew that she couldn't stand having to deal with Bill for the rest of her mortal - maybe eternal - life, but she also knew that knowing that he was gone forever, would break her heart. She couldn't stand loosing him but she couldn't stand having him always break her heart either.

"Who's _Beel's_ Maker?"

Roman signalled over a suited human with an iPad, held firmly between his forearm and finger tips. He seemed to be scrolling down, what suggested to be a list of some kind. The man's face was illuminated by the bright tablet.

"Ma'am, her name is Lorena and she is over 500 years of age." He said, with certainty.

"I can't imagine killing _Beel_ on my behalf but I can't imagine having to stand him either. I think _Beel_ hasn't had much time with his Maker. I think she should help him and y'know guide him. I think that's what should happen."

"My Lady, you are so merciful to all beings, we support your decision on the matter. It is very nearing dawn and although you are impervious to the Sun, we do believe that your chosen mate is not. We would like to express our gratitude towards you presence and extend shelter for you and your companion for the morning, this will include any extended visitations you have over the next week and in the near future."

Sookie was extremely abashed by the kind and generous offer, even though one part of her was full of reluctance to accept the offer, another childish side was ver eager. Stuck between the two options in front of her, she looked at her _lover_ beside her – who'd managed to wrap and wound his ridiculously tall frame around her miniature body – and gave him a questioning look, her eyes screaming 'what should I say?!'.

"We would be grateful for the shelter _Councillor_. It would be most appreciated, Thank you." Eric said, on Sookie's speechless behalf.

" _Please_ Sheriff Northman, call me Roman. We will have our maids quickly prepare a room for you both but that will only take five minutes.

I have to attend to some paperwork and other matters, but hopefully I will be able to catch you later in the evening, but either way I shall bid you farewell, as of now." Roman bowed respectfully in front of Sookie and turned on turned on his heel, walking away from the couple.

After being left alone for a few moments, Sookie sighed. It was a sigh of exasperation and she found that she had let go of a breath that she did know know she was holding.

The young _Fae_ looked upwards and towards her _Vampire_. When she had begun calling Eric hers, she did not know but saying it made her feel good. All warm and tingly inside.

" _Lover,_ being called yours would be the greatest title on Earth and beyond. Again, I would like to ask you the same question I questioned you, a few months ago. _**Would you like to be mine?**_ "

Sookie had never realised it but she could never live without being called Eric's, without having Eric become hers. He was always on her mind, in her heart, in her soul, and she could never live a moment without know she was his and he was hers.

"Eric, if it would be possible, I would like to spend every moment in my life, knowing that I am yours and you are-"

" _Mine._ " Eric growled, with the noticeable Swedish accent, he seemed to always have. His growl was sexy and heightened Sookie's desire for him.

3

As Roman entered his office, at the very far end of the compound – away from any publicity – he began contemplating over his feelings of Sookie Stackhouse's new revelation.

He was jealous over the fact that she had chosen _Sheriff_ Northman, over him. Him of all people! He was _**The Guardian**_ , for the love of Lilith! He may be half the age of Northman, but he had twice the power. Roman could have him in a pile of intestines, if he were to choose it.

But that would be considered treason of a high regard.

The Heiress of the Lord had chosen her mate. He cannot just simply replace him, even with all the Authority in the world.

Putting the subject aside, the Guardian thought about William Compton, his current prisoner. The Southerner had proved more useful than he had imagined and his disposal would be swift like the wind. Compton had introduced him to the beautiful young _fae_ before _Viking_ would have had the chance to bond his unsanitary blood into Ms Stackhouse's system, maybe stopped an inevitable blood bond.

Slumping his ancient body down onto a cushioned swirly chair, he began searching for Bill Compton's maker.

Lorena Krasiki.

 **Okay, so that's it for now!**

 **I originally thought that I was going to make it to 10,000 words but then I realised that I am a lazy shit! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter cause I worked my fat ass off trying to make it as quickly and as fabulously as possible.**

 **Please thank my friend Gabi, cause she was fangirling her huge ass off to get me to write it on the bus.**

 **Gabi, you better be grateful that I even bothered to write this for you.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up but next Sunday, but if I can't it probably means that I**

 **Forgot to write one cause of my sucky ass memory skills**

 **Got given a shit tonne of homework**

 **Just didn't have time**

 **I probably attempted to make it longer, but failed.**

 **Anyway, see you soon my lovely Trubies.**

 **-Danielle**


	2. Soap - Melanie Martinez

**Wow! 3 reviews, 9 favorites and 14 followers already?**

 **Hey Ga-a- Ahh mean ChickenWings! You are definitely not a square! (private joke)**

 **Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed, Favorited and followed with this story.**

 **Okay, before I begin to make some next Oscar Worthy speech (do it Danielle...) about how much I want to thank you guys *tear* I am going to get onto the story! :)**

 **I'm gonna start writing in first person now cause it's just easier. Plus you'll be able to get a real perspective on the characters? I dunno...**

 **Also I'm gonna write a fluffcake some where in this chapter but it would kinda cross over to M rated stuff. If you aren't comfortable with that then suck it up cause fanfiction is made out of smut, fluffballs and would probably contain the dark hells of tumblr concepts. The fluffcake would probably be crap but deal with it, bishes. x**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Novels because if I did, I would be married to Alexander Skarsgård/Eric Northman already...**

* * *

 **ROMAN POV**

After completing numerous cases of paperwork, of which contained letters of assassination to the True Death and countless persuasive letters of promotion and such, my ancient mind began to wandered back to my infatuation wit- no, my interest in the Lady Sookie Stackhouse.

To be honest, I felt compelled to pursue a relationship with the young _Fae_ but I could not admit it until I had the courage to admit it to her. I was egotistical enough to want her as my own. I wanted her power, her beauty, her innocence. Her everything.

I wanted her to yield before me and make her _mine_. Of course, I did not love her. Vampires did not marry for love, they married for another's pleasure, another's power, another's wealth.

But how could I possibly win her heart if she had already been so delusional to give it to Eric Northman?

I knew that what Eric Northman claimed was his, became his and remained that way until he renounced his claim. All vampires were possessive, territorial and extremely fond of protecting what was theirs.

I pondered over this revelation for a couple of moments. What had I learned about her so far?

She is extremely fond of her pending bond with the _Sheriff of Area 5,_ she was the only living descendant, carrier of the _Royal Fae_ blood, of Niall Brigant. She had no other known previous lovers except from Bill Compto-

Analyzing over my knowledge, I found that Sookie Stackhouse had naively trusted Compton with all her deep secrets, strengths, weaknesses and her entire being. But remember

 _The truth is like a caged animal, just waiting to be set free..._

* * *

 **ERIC POV**

I hadn't expected for her to get any more beautiful. I didn't think that it was even possible.

She wasn't like any woman I had ever been with, she was definitely and considerably more beautiful than the malnourished fangbangers that were just skin, bone and breast implants. There was nothing to them. It would be blasphemous to compare them to _my lover's_ beauty, treason even.

After our room was prepared for, we immediately settled in and got ready for a good nig- day's rest. She rummaged through my suitcase of whom I commanded Pam to send to the _Authority's Headquarters_. I began wondering of what she wanted, for she had no belongings in there, until she pulled out one of my button-up sleeping wears and slipped it over her petite frame. She rolled up the sleeves, which originally came at least an inch past her arms, and set them just above her elbows.

She slid her pale frame perfectly against my embrace and I laid ourselves beneath the comforters of the bed. Every inch of her warm figure was pressed against my cold statue, and I loved the feeling of her supple skin resting almost sinfully against my leather like skin.

"I can never seem to keep us both out of trouble, can I?" She whispered against my chest, her hot breath warming up my soul.

"My dear, I would defeat armies and planets, if it meant that I could protect us both. You are _mine_." I growled.

"As you are mine. My entire life, I always thought that my... ability was a handicap. I always thought that I was a mistake. When I was about 5 or 7, I remember my momma gettin' real scared when I was around her. I thought it was normal. I would always blurt out things I didn't mean, or blurt out secrets that she wanted to keep from my daddy. I could always hear her mind screaming _'You fucking creep'_ or _'Bitch with a handicap'_. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but I knew by the difference of how she talked to Jason and I, that she never liked me. Ever.

I always thought that no matter what I do, my tele- power, would get me into deep shit. Or somehow make me even more psychotic in this fucked up world. I thought that one day, I would be the one to end everything. But I always chickened out or was stopped.

Then you came along. I may have hated you before, I mean you were kinda a douche when you met me. But underneath that 'scary sheriff mask' you cared. There was love, kindness and even more of a perfection in you.

Even though your _vampire_ authorities might not think it, even if the other supernatural might not think it. I'm not leaving you; as well as you're not leaving' me. I don't care what people think. _I. LOVE. YOU._ Even if Bill wants me back, even if everyone gave me a perspective of how I should act around you, I don't care anymore. I love you, Eric Northman. And there ain't no way that you're gonna get rid of me." Sookie finished with a smug and happy smile.

My heart could not thaw to another confession.

"You just made my confession sound terrible..." I chuckled.

"Stop. Your 'confession' was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Sookie began snuggling into my chest. I could not think of a better lover as the sun took over my consciousness.

/SookieXEric\\\SookieXEric\\\

When a vampire dies for the day, it isn't normally like when a mortal sleeps. There are not usually dreams or colors, nor will we feel rest being lifted off us when we arise from sleep. There is just simply a feeling of regeneration of energy for a few moments then you are awake. You then only realize that your life source is undeniably, irrevocably and emotionally dead.

Although this time, my 'sleep' is more humane, more peaceful. There is no darkness, no dullness, but there is life. There is Sookie. There is her beautiful being overpowering the absence of light which is my undead mind. Her presence beside me breaks through the stone-cold heart, of my intellect, cleansing my heart and soul within the confines of my body.

It was almost like... A dream.

I could feel Sookie's presence sprawled carelessly all over my body. It was caressing ever inch of my one-thousand year old body and I couldn't think of moving her, she looked far to comfortable sprawled on top of me, and I her.

Before my state of amnesia was set upon me, I had always thought that I would have to change who I was to become her lover, but thi was not how Sookie wanted to fall in love with someone. Sookie made sure that she fell in love with the real me, not some mask, but I had become more 'myself' when she had become my lover.

My little _fae_ began shifting, and with her small and frantic movement I knew she had a nightmare. The faint remains of our blood bond has spiked up with panic and fear, and I began cradling her small body against my own. My heart reached out through my skin and I began stroking her blond soft lock between the separation of my fingers.

My mind was sent back a thousand years ago when I last comforted a loved one...

* * *

 _"Pappa?" My young daughter whispered, in a small voice._

 _"Yes, min älskade?" My voice replied._

 _"Where is Mamma? Where is Abjörn?" Her voice began to fall into hysterics until I shushed her with a comforting hug._

 _"Din Mamma and din bror, Abjörn, are in the next village trading food. They are to come home tomorrow lilla du. I promise that they are safe."_

 _"What about the monsters, Pappa? What if they get Mamma? Abjörn?" Her pouting bottom lip began to tremble and terrific tears began to appear in her eyes._

 _"Abjörn knows how to protect you and Mamma, remember? Mamma can handle herself pretty well too. Plus we have prayed to the gods and the Valkyire to protect and watch them until they return. Now we must rest and wipe those tears away, min älskade, we don't want you looking tired when you see Mamma later do you?" I gently said, my fingers wounding through her brown curls._

 _She shook her head vigorously._

 _"Good, you may sleep with me tonight, I will keep you away from every harm for all of eternity, min älskade. Jag älskar dig, min dotter."_

 _"Jag älskar dig också, min Pappa." she said as she snuggled her body between mine and the animal skins._

* * *

I returned to my present life and saw Sookie, _min ängel_ , looking up and me smiling though the grogginess.

"What's my Viking worrying his pretty head about?" she rasped.

Instead of answering her, I pressed my lips against hers and attempted to push my tongue through her lips and teeth, after that attempt was unsuccessful, I began kissing and sucking my way down to her soft neck. Then I nuzzled my head in the crook and began tickling her mercilessly.

She gasped. "Ah! Eric! Ha- Stahppp that-" She began gasping for air and I began kissing my way back up her neck, lifting my head to admire my work.

"You are so gonna pay for that." she glared at me, but her feisty attitude had begun to flare up my forthcoming boner.

"Pay for what, _min älskade_?" I asked in the most innocent voice I muster.

I don't know how this managed to happen but Sookie's legs were on either side of me; her slender arms roaming my chest; our tongue and teeth battling for dominance and pleasure. She had grabbed my leather tassel necklace and tied my hands to the headboard of the bed.

"Eric, I think I like this position..." The seductress told me.

She began kissing my lips with full passion; after a minute or so she began to kiss and suck down my throat, smothering my skin in her honey-like scent. She lifted her thin lips off of my body and began making light teasing patterns down my figure.

"Sookie..." I growled, or was it a groan? Right now, I don't give a shit.

By the time she got to my waist, she began to outline my shaft with that pretty pointer finger of hers. With the light teasing from before, my dick and already tented my pajama trousers, but right now? I was fucked. My length was beginning to ache and was ready to surrender and bow down at my mates feet. And she had only just begun.

"Eric, what do you want me to do? With this I mean?" She purred. "It's so... big... and oh!"

She laid back, infront of me, hands inside her dripping pure white lingerie, her head dipped back in pleasure. A growl came from the bottom of my throat, and my dick began wanting more. Her moans filled the room and well... shit. As she drew towards her orgasm, she screamed my name, nearly putting me over the edge.

I couldn't take it anymore, I lurched forward, about to claim _min_ _ängel._

The door slammed open, with an enraged-

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _lilla du - **LITTLE ONE**_

 _Din Mamma and din bror, Abjörn **\- YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR BROTHER, ABJORN**_

 _min älskade - **MY BELOVED**_

 _Jag älskar dig, min dotter - **I LOVE YOU, MY DAUGHTER**_

 _Jag älskar dig också, min Pappa. - **I LOVER YOU TOO, MY FATHER.**_

* * *

 **Yes, I am evil. It is my dark soul's nature. (Just kidding as Eric would say I am his _ängel)_**

 **I know it's very late (NO COMPUTER USABLE) but I pray for everyone in the world in war and conflict. Not just the Paris attack. Not just ISIS threats. But everything and everyone in danger. I may not be there to help you personally but I will be here, praying for you.**

 **AAAAaanyway, the updates will be when I can get hold of a computer and when I have time because... yeah. I am sorry but I promise that I will try at least once a month.**

 **DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD IT IS TO BE WRITING SO LATE AT NIGHT BECAUSE YOU DONT WANT TO LET PEOPLE SEE YOUR BADLY WRITTEN SMUT? VERY.**

 **Hejdå _min kära ni! (Goodbye my beloveds!)_**


End file.
